The Prophecy of All
by sciencenmed4ever
Summary: Thirteen years ago a prophecy was spoken. Thirteen years ago the gods determined we were not a threat. Thirteen years ago they made the wrong decision. SYOC:OPEN FOREVER
1. Prolouge

I DO NOT OWN PJO

Thirteen years ago a prophecy was spoken. Thirteen years ago the gods determined we were not a threat. Thirteen years ago they made the wrong decision.

I have many brothers and sisters. We are children of all the Greek and Roman gods, major or minor. The prophecy you ask:

A child of all

Born of curiosity

Will decide if Olympus shall rise or fall

The prophecy is pretty straight forward, unlike most prophecies. One of us decides the fate of Olympus. You think they would try to keep us happy but they don't. Some of us stayed with one or more of our godly parents, but most of us were put with mortal families, never told who we were before we were claimed at Camp Half-blood.

This is our story!

AN: The form is on my profile because I cannot put the form as a chapter. If you want to have an OC fill out the form and shoot it to me.

Accepted as of 2/4/13:

Clara Dayla'Rosa- TheAvidReader (Guest)

Donnie and Ducky Reels- MadameCalypso


	2. dEVONTE

I do not own PJO

Sweat was dripping down my face, the borrowed sword feeling heavy in my arm. I looked at the people surrounding me, there was my gang- TJ1, Curtis, Shamul, Darren, Jamir, Friar, and Riley- then there was the swords master Percy and his wife Annabeth, and a girl named Clara, who I didn't know very well.

I finish my practice was about to watch Friar- a son of Hermes and legacy of Dionysus- practice when I hear a fight on the hill. Now, fights on the hill were pretty common but this one sounded different. You could hear undead warriors fighting but you could also hear lightning and water. The gods had stopped caring about other gods' kids since the end of the great prophecy, so we knew that this kid had to be doing it by himself.

We arrive at the top of Half-Blood Hill and watch. The kid is up in the air, fighting alongside Union soldiers. Chiron watches him as he fights an army of hellhounds and lastrygion giants, a faraway look in his eyes.

The kid defeats the last hellhound and runs up the hill, the wind forming against him as he makes it across the boundary line. He slows to a stop and looks at us, blood running down his face and a cut in his side staining his shirt.

I take a step toward him, felling a weird sense of family that I haven't felt since my mother died. The kid had stormy grey eyes like a child of Athena, but unlike children of Athena he has jet black hair and fire creeping out of his fingertips.

"So what's up," he asks, flashing a classic Hermes child smile.

Chiron looks at him, his eyes widening with each second.

I take another step towards him, take of my shirt, and tear it in two.

"Here," I say shoving the shirt towards him and recalling what my mother said, "Take one piece and press it against your face and use the other piece for your side."

"Thanks," he says and smiles sheepishly, doing just what I told him to.

AN: Sorry fot the wait. I was hoping to get a few more children of all but decided to write them as they come. I just have a few things to say:

the getting to camp part I'm going to write a separate story that is a series of one shots, yet to be named.

2. Looking for a beta if you're interested contact me.

3. There is a character video for the average demigods:

yo utu.b e/EY Bsh RL 2ji A (be sure to delete spaces)

4. I'm still accepting, especially children of all.


	3. Lucas

I do not own PJO LUCAS POV

I wake up in the camp infirmary to the sight of a horse's ass.

I moan, pushing myself into sitting position so that I can observe my surroundings.

I rub my eyes and look around the room. The first thing I notice is the half-horse half-man dude looking over a bed. The second thing I notice is that the bed he is looking over is the bed of my brother, Paul, who had come to camp ahead of me with a satyr.

"Paul," I say, "Paul!"

"Lucas," he asks, turning over to look at me.

I stand up, determined to make it to his bed, when my body starts to feel funny. I look down and see myself glowing, like people had said gods do. I look at Paul and see him turning away, closing his eyes.

My body stops and I look around, my eyes landing on the wide eyes of horse-dude. I turn away and continue to Paul's bed, ignoring the questioning looks everybody is now giving me.

"Paul," I say, putting my hand on his head like mom used to do before she left us, "It's ok little bro."

He looks me in the eyes and says three words that scare me to Hades, "You're a god."

I back away, hoping I wasn't hearing him right. I mean, I knew the Greek and Roman gods were real, but me, one of them?

Paul grabs my arm and I look down. He knows I want to run, like I've always done when the going gets tough. "It's ok," he reassures, "my big brother is a god."

"Who's your dad," I ask, trying desperately to avoid the conversation of me and goddom.

"His father is a mortal," horse-dude says," His mother on the other hand is the great goddess of agriculture, Demeter."

I hear somebody cough beside us and say something that sounds a lot like the words 'Crazy Cereal Lady'.

"What about my parents?"

"I don't know," horse-dude admits, "but hopefully they will claim you tonight at dinner, although they haven't been keeping their promise lately since we do have some unclaimed children here."

"Ok," I say, "let's hope I get claimed."

AN: I'm going to write the next chapter in third person POV so that you can see everybody's reactions to the Children of All who have made it to camps claiming. Also I am still accepting, especially Children of All and I will post the next Character Videos by the time the next chapter is up.


	4. Claimed

BEFORE DINNER

Devonte

Devonte blows the hair out of his face for the fifth time that day. He really needed a haircut. He decides he has two options. Option camp for a day and get a haircut at the mall or Option 2. Get the Aphrodite kids to give him a haircut. He shivers at the second option; there was no way he was asking the Aphrodite kids for help.

He looks in the mirror one more time, ruffles his hair, and leaves for dinner, hoping tonight he would be claimed.

Cade & Luna

Cade is leaning against the tree watching Luna practice archery. Sure she was three years younger but love knew no boundaries, right?

Cade pushes himself of the tree and walks over to her.

"Hey Lun," he says.

"Hello Cade," she says, slightly annoyed at the nickname.

"So you want to eat together at dinner?"

"Cade," she begins, "You don't want to be my friend."

"Are you sure," he asks, grabbing for her hand.

Before Luna can say something, the dinner bell rings, much to her relief and Cade's chargin.

"Can I at least walk you to dinner?"

"Fine," she gives in smiling ever so slightly.

Lucas and Paul

Lucas puts his arm over his brother, Paul's, shoulder. Normally they weren't the lovey, dovey family that you would think if you saw them now, but they both made it to camp and Lucas found that reason enough to celebrate.

Paul keeps trying to sneak out of Lucas' grip but Lucas refuses to let him go.

"Lucas," he yells, exasperated, "for Demeter's sake, take your stupid arm off of me."

"Fine," Lucas says, digging his hands into his pockets and scowling.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Paul says," but I'm still new here and I don't want to get teased."

"It's okay," Lucas says, smiling softly," I get it."

Lucas really doesn't get it, but he wasn't there for his brother before and if this lovey thing wasn't what Paul wanted, well, he would do anything for Paul.

"Hey," Paul says, "on the bright side you'll probably get claimed tonight."

Clara 

Clara was in the Artemis cabin getting ready. Her mother had promised her that she would be claimed tonight and she wanted to look perfect.

She takes one last look in the mirror and heads out the door.

Tonight she was getting claimed!

Donny & Ducky

"We should pull a prank tonight."

"What kind of prank."

"I don't know."

"Who on?"

Ducky thinks for a while, "Everybody."

DINNER TIME

Lucas & Chiron

"Come on Horse-dude."

"It's Chiron."

"Fine, Chiron, please let me sit at the Demeter table. Just for tonight."

"Chiron takes a deep breath, these kids were getting more insolent as the years went on." No. Now go take yourself over to the Hermes table before I give you dish duty for the rest of the year." Considering it was only March, Chiron figured this was a tough punishment.

"Fine," Lucas says, his eyes flaming as he walks to the Hermes table.

Devonte and Lucas

Devonte is walking to the Hermes table when he sees the kid from the hill fighting with Chiron.

He watches the kid take the long way to the Hermes table and decides to see what's up.

"Hi," Devonte says.

"Hi," the kid says.

"So, what was that about?"

"Nothing," the kid mutters and walks away.

"Fine, I guess that's what I get for trying to be nice."

Donny & Ducky

"You sure this was a good idea," Donny says cautiously.

"Ya," Ducky says, wiping the rest of the glue onto his shirt.

Luna & Cade

Cade follows Luna to the Hermes table and pulls out her chair.

"My Lady," he says, bowing quickly.

"Cade," Luna warns.

"Fine," he says taking the seat next to her.

"Cade, if you're going to follow me let's at least make our sacrifices before the line gets to long."

"Ok," he says, trying to get up, "I'm stuck."

"Really Cade, you are such a Drama King," she says before she discovers she is also stuck.

They look around and see everybody trying to get up except two kids, Donnie and Ducky Reels, who are laughing like Hyenas.

"Donny, Ducky, I'm going to kill you when I get up."

Everyone

All the half-bloods are trying to get free from the glued chairs (complements of Donnie and Ducky Reels) when they hear Chiron take in a deep breath. They look up to see five kids being claimed.

Chiron takes another deep breath and says," All hail Clara, Cade, Luna, Devonte, and Lucas, Children of All."

AN: The COA video is at ww w.y o utu /watch? v=S23 8aNTC J AI and the links to the videos will be up on my profile by tomorrow. I'm also looking for a beta. Lastly, I am still accepting, especially Children of All.


	5. Cabin Assignments

I DO NOT OWN PJO Cade's POV

The dining hall is dead silent, even Donny and Ducky have stopped laughing.

I look at Luna, hoping for some sort of reassurance, but the look on her face tells me that's not what I'm going to get.

Chiron stomps his hoof and we turn our attention back to the old centaur, "Donna, Donald, please help everyone out of their seats. I will talk to you two later."

I saw Donnie and Ducky visibly pale and I smiled to myself, they deserved whatever Chiron gave them.

Chiron gallops over to us and looks down, "Come to the Big House after you are unstuck and tell your newfound siblings to do the same."

"Yes, sir," Luna says as I nod.

Chiron gallops away as Donnie and Ducky walk over. Luna glares at them as I watch.

"Sorry," they mutter, pouring a glass of water on each of us.

I stand up, and even though it looks like I peed myself, I'm glad to be out of the chair.

Luna glares at them one last time and then looks at me, "I'll take Devonte and Clara if you take Lucas."

"Sure," I say and walk over to my brother. "Hey Lucas, I'm Cade."

"What do you want," he asks, looking over at the Demeter table.

"Look man, Chiron wants in in the big house, so, after you get unstuck just head on over," I say, slightly annoyed at this boy who is supposed to be my brother.

I look around for Luna and scowl when I find her. She's talking to Devonte. I'm about to walk over when I see Devonte touch her arm.

I turn around and run toward the Big House. I'm almost there when I bump into somebody. I fall, but before I hit the ground I feel hand under my arms.

"Sorry," the guy says.

I turn around and see Lucas smiling shyly.

I smile back, "No problem."

"Look," he starts, "I'm sorry about being a dick earlier, I was just mad at Chiron."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't let me sit with my brother."

"Son of Demeter," I say, recalling him looking at the table.

"Ya, Paul, Paul Ott."

I smile at him as we arrive to the door of the Big House.

I have the door open when I hear Lucas say something, "You know Luna and Devonte aren't meant for each other, right?"

I turn on my foot and the door slams shut behind me, "What?"

"Devonte doesn't like her and they just aren't meant for each other."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Now come on, the meetings about to start."

I nod my head and turn around, leading him to the meeting room.

We walk into the room and take a seat just as Chiron starts talking.

"Now," he begins," you five are very special children. The camp honestly doesn't know what to do with you. As you know we have no cabin for you but your father, Dionysus, has given us a list form one of your other fathers, Zeus, for your options of housing until a new cabin is built."

I look around and see everybody nodding. I just have one hope… that I can stay in the same cabin as Luna.

I hear Chiron began again and turn my attention back.

"Clara, you may stay in the Poseidon or Artemis cabin. Lucas, you may stay in the Hades or Athena cabin. Cade," I perk up when I hear my name," you may stay in the Aphrodite or Apollo cabin. Luna, you may stay in the Artemis or Hes… Oh, wait, she has no cabin. Luna, you may stay in the Artemis cabin, "I scowl, she can't stay with me, damn," and lastly Devonte, you may stay in the Zeus or Ares cabin."

Clara is the first to pipe up, "I would like to stay in the Artemis cabin."

Luna is next to speak, "Well, I guess I have to stay in the Artemis cabin now, don't I?"

Then I hear Devonte, "I'll stay in Zeus."

I decide to speak next, "I'll stay in Apollo," I say. I've been at this camp long enough to know that staying in the Aphrodite cabin would not be good for my masculinity.

Finally, I hear Lucas, "I'd prefer to stay in Demeter, but if those are my choices I guess I'll stay in Hades."

"Well," Chiron says," the meeting is dismissed. Good luck with your new cabin mates and I would like to see you five before your morning classes tomorrow."

I smile and wave goodbye to my brothers and sisters, my eyes lingering on Luna, before I head to my new cabin.

AN: Next chapter should be up by tonight. Still Accepting.


	6. Meeting the Cabin Mates

I do not own PJO

Lucas

I walk to the Hades cabin, still slightly peeved at the horse dude.

I arrive at the cabin and look at my watch, 9:05 pm, good, I wasn't late for curfew. I walk into the cabin, expecting to find it empty but instead find four kids sitting in a square-like circle.

They look at me and stand up. The oldest, a boy of about twenty, comes toward me. He sticks his hand out, "Nico, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," he then motions to the other kids.

A girl with mocha akin steps up next, "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

Next is a deathly pale girl, "Maura Scabbard, daughter of Hades."

The last is a pale boy who looks like he is in pain, "Tristan," he whispers, "Tristan Askew, son of Hades."

I look at them, "Lucas Ott, son of all."

Nico looks me up and down and decides something, "You can have the bed next to Tristan."

"Okay."

"Lights out in ten guys."

I throw the bag of clothes that the Stolls had given me under my bed and lay down. This was going to be a long night

Devonte

I walk to the cabin, almost regretting picking Zeus over Ares. If I had picked Ares, then I would've been able to hang out with Curtis, Shamul, and Darren, but I knew that the Zeus cabin was less hectic and that's what I wanted.

I walked into the cabin and right into Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis.

"Sorry," she says and rushes out of the cabin.

"Sorry about Thalia," Jason says, walking over, "She's still pissed at Artemis for making her watch over Clara for the next few days."

"It's okay," I say.

"Good," Jason says, "so do you know Evangeline," he asks, pointing to the girl who was lying on the bed, green earphones blasting music into her ears.

"Ya," I say, "we arrived at camp at the same time."

"Cool," he says, adjusting his toga, "you can take the bed next to mine, I'm going to go see Pipes before lights out, be back in ten."

"See you."

"See you."

I sit down on the bed and take a deep breath, this was going to be a long night.

Cade

I was still disappointed that I couldn't stay with Luna, I mean, couldn't we have stayed in one of the empty houses in New Athens. Oh well.

I walk into the golden cabin and am greeted by a chorus of hellos from blonde and brown haired kids.

I knew most of the kids. There was Riley, Will, Jarren, Cynthia, Austin, Kayla, and also some others whose names I didn't know.

Will walks out of the group and puts his arm on me," Well, good boy, you can have the bed by Riley over there, considering he worships your brother and all."

"Okay," I nod and throw my bag under my bed, sitting down on the cool sheets.

"Lights out in ten," Will call's.

Riley sits down on the bed beside me, looks me over, and puts golden earphones into his mp3, humming along to the music.

I exhale as the lights go out, this was going to be a long night.

Luna

I walk into the Artemis cabin behind Clara and sigh. I actually kind of wanted to stay with Cade or Devonte, I mean, I didn't know Clara all that well, at least not like I knew them.

"Here we are," Clara announces as I look around the gleaming, silver cabin, "You can pick any bed you want, we're the only two here for now."

"Okay," I say and throw my bag on one of the empty beds.

"Well," Clara says," How about we call it a night? We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Okay," I say as I reach over and turn off the lights.

AN: Next chapter Chiron will offer the five a quest to find a missing sibling. Stay tuned!

And yes I am still accepting.


	7. The New Quest

I DO NOT OWN PJO LUCAS POV

I walk into the big house, my head still pounding from the night before.

"It's so nice of you to join us," Chiron says.

"Ya, ya, ya," I mumble taking a seat.

"Anyway," Chiron says, looking around the table at my siblings, "a prophecy was issued last night by Lord Apollo that he says involves the five of you."

"What's it say," Cade asks.

Chiron takes a deep breath," Five shall go south

To the high school of blood

To rescue the ones

With no chance of return."

"What exactly does that mean," Devonte asks, "I mean the end there makes it seem kinda hopeless."

"I don't know what it means Devonte," he admits, "but we do have our best satyr, Grover Underwood, teaching at a place called Dismal Swamp Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Chesapeake, Virginia. He has informed us that most, if not all of the student body consists of demigods and most teachers have some sort of monsterial relationship."

"Who's going to lead the quest," I hear Clara ask.

Chiron takes another breath and looks at me, "The Olympian Council has requested that Lucas head the quest."

I groan. I had barely been here three days and they already expect me to lead a quest.

"Okay," Clara nods, considering something.

"You guys are dismissed. Go and pack your things and meet at the front of the camp in one hour. And Lucas," I turn, "will you please stay here a little bit longer so that I may talk to you."

"Yes, sir," I say staying behind as Chiron watches the others exit the big house.

Chiron turns to me," I'm not sure about you Lucas but the Olympians have informed me that you must lead the quest as they have to see if you are, let's say, worthy enough. They believe you are the prophecy child and…"

"Prophecy child?"

"Yes. There is a prophecy involving someone of you or your brothers and sisters standings."

I nod.

"Anyways, they said you must prepare yourself for challenges and many surprises along the way. Now go on and pack your things. Prove my feeling about you wrong Lucas."

"Yes, sir," I say and leave. I guess it's time to prove myself.

AN: Sorry for the wait. I am going on vacation for spring break and hope to have a whole bunch of chapters for you when I get back. I am still accepting and probably will always be (Children of all and regular half-bloods.) Also if your demigod has not appeared or you submit one after this chapter but before chapter 12 or so, they will be enrolled in Dismal Swamp Academy.


	8. The Journey Begins

CADE POV

I walk up to the hill and see Lucas already standing there. I'm sort of surprised considering Chiron had kept him after the meeting.

"Hey Lucas."

He whips around and stares.

"Lucas," I question.

"Sorry," he says, blinking.

"No problemo, brother."

He smiles slightly.

We stand there in silence for a few minutes before I hear Devonte and Luna in the distance. I growl slightly and Lucas looks back over at me.

"Sorry," I mutter.

Lucas shrugs and starts walking toward the camp van. I follow after him not wanting to be alone when Devonte and Luna get there.

When we reach the van I see that Clara is already inside. I hoist my bag into the backseat and turn around to see that

Devonte and Luna are almost here. I turn back to the van and hoist myself in. I scoot over and take the seat by Clara while Lucas is sitting shotgun. I hear Clara and Devonte throw their stuff into the van and I squish closer to Clara to allow them to get thru.

At last Argus arrives and starts the car. I look behind me at the camp one last time and pray to every god and goddess I can think of to actually allow me to make it back here.

We ride in silence for the first few miles before I decide to break the ice.

"So," he starts, "where are you all from?"

After a few minutes of no one talking I decide to start us off. "Well, I'm from Philadelphia, home of the Steelers."

Devonte decides to go next, " I'm from Detroit, home of the Lions, if you're goin' by football."

Next is Clara, "I don't really have a home town, I generally travel with the hunters."

I nod when Luna decides to speak, "I'm from Mandon, North Dakota but I moved to LA a few years ago."

After a while we all turn to Lucas who seems to be suddenly interested in the lines on his seatbelt.

"Lucas," I say.

"Fine. I'm from Chesapeake, Virginia, home of the crappy school we are now destined to visit."

"I thought you were from Boston," I say.

"That's where my Dad," he grimaces when he says this," lived. My mom sent me there whenever she didn't want me around." He flashes a cocky smile, " Turns out I'm a bad influence on young kids."

"You mean your brother," I say.

"Ya. Turns out getting into so many fights the doctors in the ER know your name is where most parents draw the line."

"Fights with what," I ask, I had experienced many fights in my day but some of them weren't my fault, they were my _parents_ fault.

"You'll see young demigod, you'll see." With that he turns back around, staying quiet until we reach the train station.


	9. We destroy a train

CLARA

Chiron had given us $800 to get us train tickets from here to Norfolk, Virginia, which was the closest he could get us. After that we were on our own.

Lucas walks up to the desk the five of us following close behind.

"Five tickets to Norfolk please," he says in the most professional voice I'd ever heard him use.

"ID," the man behind the desk says barely looking up from his New York Times crossword.

My palms start to sweat; I know that none of us are 18 yet. I see Lucas pull out his wallet but pass the section holding his drivers license and going to behind where he keeps his cash. "Here," he says, passing the fake I'D over.

"So," the man says and looks at the ID, "Mr. Isles. You're 22."

"Yes, sir," Lucas says, lying smoother than any child of Hermes I had ever met.

"Okay," the man grumbles like Mr.D when he had to be around us for longer than an hour, " how many tickets?"

"Five," Cade decides to pipe up using his charm speaking to persuade the man to give us the tickets.

The man punches a few buttons in the computer before looking up again, "How many Children?"

"Three," Lucas says, flashing a sweet smile.

"Okay," the man says punching a few more buttons, "$668, please."

I breathe in; in Mandon that was a lot of money. I see Lucas dig into his pocket and pull out seven crumpled hundred dollar bills. "This work?"

The man's eyes widen before he greedily grabs the money. "Here are the tickets and here's $32 in change."

"Thank you," Lucas says and leads us to the middle of Penn Station.

"We gotta get out of here," he whispers, looking around, "we've been spotted by monsters since about midway thru the conversation for the tickets." He re-adjusts the bag on his shoulder before looking back at us. "The train leaves in 10 minutes, I recommend getting our asses on that train right now but if you have to use the bathroom do it now."

We all shake our heads indicating that we're ready to get on the train.

"Okay," he says, surveying the platform one last time, "ready for the journey to the end of your life?"

LUCAS

I lead the others to the train, looking behind my shoulder one last time before following after them.

"Lucas," I hear Cade say, "you can sit by me."

"Thanks man," I say, smiling slightly.

"No problemo."

I put my bag into the overhead box and slip in next to Cade.

"So, you see any monsters," Cade whispers, leaning uncomfortably close to me.

I move away slightly and look around, "No, not yet."

"Good," he says and leans back in his seat, pulling out a blue iPod.

"Cade," I whisper-yell, "put that away. Do you want to kill us?"

He looks at me weird for a second before he starts unraveling the ear-phones again.

"Cade," I say, slightly calmer, "your iPod is an electronic. If you use it you'll attract monsters."

"I'm guessin' you watched the orientation film before we left."

I nod my head.

"Well my brother this iPod here is specially made for demigods by the Hephaestus cabin."

"Which matters because..."

"It means that it won't attract any monsters."

"How?"

"I have no idea whatsoever but the Hephaestus kids assure me that it works."

"Okay," I say, settling back into my seat.

"You can listen with me if you like," he offers, "I have a second set of headphones."

I smile at him, "Sure," I say watching him pull out red and grey marbled ear-phones.

"Here you go," he says handing the now attached ear-phones to me, "so what kinda music you like, I gotta little bit of everything considering I spent my last night at camp In the Apollo cabin."

I consider for a while, "Got any Simple Plan."

"Yep," he says, scrolling over to the band name.

I listen for a while before I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of an old lady screaming. I look around the train and spot a group of lastrygion giants scanning the train.

"Hey big feet," I yell hoping to distract the giants long enough that my brothers and sisters can kill them, "over here."

The giant looks over at me and heads my way. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cade hop up from his seat and hear Devonte growl and mutter something like, "RiverS."

I walk toward the giants, gently pushing my sisters awake on the way over.

"Hey big-blue-underwear, come at me."

The giants growl and start walking toward me. I paw through my pocket for my sword, coming up empty handed.

"Shit," I breathe, I was going into battle against 5 huge giants with nothing more than the gum wrapper in my pocket.

"Lucas," Cade says, handing me my stygian iron blade, a gift from Lord Hades.

"Thanks," I say before rushing into battle.

I dodge the swing of the giant's bat barely escaping with my head. I swing my sword as the train comes to a stop, throwing me into the crotch of the closest giant.

I cringe when I push myself off the giant. If you've never been in the crotch of a giant you have no idea what HORRIBLY DISGUSTING means. Thankfully my little escapade has left the giant distracted. I duck through the giant's leg and jump up to grip a hold of the giants ripped t-shirt, hoisting myself onto its back.

The giant roars and starts to do something that oddly looks like the Bernie dance. I grab more of the shirt and hold on tight, trying to plant my feet onto his back so that I can climb up.

I take one look around and survey the scene; the mortals are going around shouting something about a rabid giraffe outbreak while the rest of us demigods (gods?) are attacking the giants full speed ahead.

I turn back to my giant after I'm assured that everyone is safe. I dig my purple converse into his back and feel him growl at the pressure. I bring my other hand onto the shirt, turning my sword back into its slap-bracelet form temporarily. I swing my left hand a little higher onto the shirt. I recall the rock climbing wall back at school and imagine myself climbing to the top and before I know it I've reached the tip of the giant's shirt.

I reach back into my pocket and pull out the bracelet. I slap it against the giants back effectively turning it back into my sword. I adjust the sword till it's comfortable in my hand and stab the giant in the neck, effectively killing it.

There was only one problem with my plan, I realize as I fall from eight feet in the air. I try to mold the air but it won't work.

Realizing that I'm gonna fall and there's nothing I can do about it I try to roll to my side so that I don't ruin my spine or get a head injury.

I'm about ready to hit the floor when I feel the air forming around my body. I see Devonte, giant dust at his feet, concentrating on the air surrounding me.

When I finally get to the ground I run to where Devonte is and survey the damage.

All the giants are gone and only a few scratches are visible on each of us. After I finish surveying our injuries I look around the train. It was completely decimated.

We had destroyed a train.

"Come on," I said, ushering the others out of the train.

We fade into the crowd, trying to look like normal kids until we find a map. I struggle to read it at first but finally make out what it says.

I turn to the others, "Welcome to the Nation's Capital, my fair godlings."

AN: SYOC still open hopping to get more children of all. Also if you are fine with your character being against camp put that in the other section.


	10. DC 1

Cade POV

We walk out of the train station and into the streets of Washington DC. Lucas looks around and then motions for us to follow him.

We follow him into a small building not far from the train station and he looks at us. "You guys 'kay"

"Ya brotha," I say," You kno..." I hear a rustling in the distance and I can tell that Lucas heard it to. We turn around to see two of those giants standing behind us with looks of revenge in their eyes. We all get out our swords but Lucas charges ahead of us.

"Lucas, No," I hear Luna shout as the giant slashes against Lucas' face.

He screams and agony and falls back as Devonte and Clara rush toward. Devonte easily overtakes the first giant and kills it and then helps Clara kill hers. The fight is over before I can barely tell that its started.

I start to walk forward to congratulate them on the kills but then I remember Lucas and I veer in the other direction. "Lucas," I say, kneeling next to him. He looks over at me and I can see four claw marks stretched across his face. I take a deep breath that looks like it really hurts.

"What do we do," I hear Luna say behind me.

"I don't know," Devonte breaths, "anyone have Nectar?"

"No. We left our bags on the train."

"Shit," Devonte says punching the wall next to him.

"We should IM Chiron," Clara says and I feel myself digging into my pockets and hand her a dramacha.

She throws it into the water that Devonte is pouring out of a water bottle. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-blood."

The water fizzes for a little and then shows the archery field at Camp. "Chiron," We all shout as Lucas moans behind us.

Chiron walks into the screen and we all sigh in relief, "Chiron," I begin, "we were fighting some giants and Lucas got, like, seriously hurt."

"Let me see him," Chiron says.

We drag Lucas over to Chiron and hear some of the campers gasp as Chiron looks at Lucas. I also take a good look at Lucas and notice that he had been cut almost to the bone and he was losing more blood than what must have been good for him.

"Cade," I hear Chiron say and I look into the IM, " Apollo has gifted you with healing. Use it. Just focus on Lucas' face and his cuts should heal. He may still have scars but he should be able to function again."

I nod and put my hands over Lucas' face. I focus all I can and then...

AN: Sorry for the long time for an update but I wanted this perfect. And FYI if you send me a demigod I always accept them but it may take a little for them to appear. Also if you like the hunger games I have an SYOT open and I really need the district 1 male.


End file.
